Interlude: wings
by EsenzetV
Summary: "Tak apa, kita batalkan-" -Seokjin "Tidak, menikahlah dengan ku." Namjoon Hidup dengan berbagai kejutan dan harus menahan trauma juga phobia selama tinggal bersama Namjoon, apakah bisa Seokjin lewati? Namjin/Minyoon and other members of BTS
1. Meet

Benarkah hidup ini hanya skenario dari sebuah permainan?

Kalau benar, ayo miliki semangat _young forever_ dan _best of me_

Kalau tidak, ayo buktikan seberapa nyata semuanya.

"Berdiri dan menyaksikan sunset dari atas gedung tempat kami menginap sekarang rasanya masih terasa mimpi, aku tidak pernah menyangka _now, we on top._ Dengan bidang kami masing-masing, kami bertemu, bicara, mengenal, berbagi, dan mencoba memulainya."

- **RM**

"Mencoba dari sesuatu yang dekat dan paling sering dilakukan, atau mungkin mencoba sesuatu yang identik dengan diri sendiri, atau bahkan mencoba hal yang benar-benar baru. Ya, kami memulai dari masing-masing hal yang berbeda."

- **Suga**

"Wajar saja kalau sulit awalnya, bahkan dilihat-lihat pun rasanya tak ada yang mudah. Tapi apa gunanya jika hanya dipandang, diangankan, dan diimajinasikan saja. Gerakan tubuh juga hatimu untuk mewujudkan semua itu."

- **Jimin**

"Tak ada yang pernah tau seperti apa yang akan datang, seperti apa di masa depan, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa diharapkan atau direncanakan. Ayo buat _list_ dari sekarang apa yang ingin dilakukan dan dicapai suatu hari nanti."

- **Jin**

•

•

•

•

•

 **BTS**

 **Fanfiction**

 **RM, Jin, J-hope, V, Jungkook, Jimin, Suga**

 **Namjin/Minyoon**

 ** _Genre_** **: _Drama, Romance,_**

•

•

•

•

•

Mereka gangster, Namjoon tahu itu. Dia bekerja di salah satu instansi pemerintah di Seoul. Bergaji tinggi namun jarang berada di rumah, semua ia kerahkan untuk negara. Memiliki nasionalisme yang begitu tinggi membuatnya lupa kalau ada kehidupan yang namanya rumah tangga. Ia benar-benar melupakannya. Terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan sejak lulus D3 membuatnya menjadi orang gila kerja yang apatis.

Bagaimana jika seorang Namjoon memiliki istri, terpikirkan olehnya saja tidak. Ia mungkin sudah mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai pengurus pajak sekarang.

Usia Namjoon beranjak 25 tahun, bukan hanya sebagai pekerja yang mengabdi pada negara, ia juga memiliki komunitas khusus untuk memberantas gangster.

Sukses di usia muda membuat Namjoon tak memikirkan hal lain selain bekerja, hingga suatu hari ia disuruh mengambil cuti oleh keluarganya untuk menghadiri pertemuan. Ia menurut, apapun untuk orangtuanya.

Dan sekarang, Namjoon duduk di kursi meja makan dan tak lama kemudian datang seorang gadis cantik bersama keluarganya. Gadis itu disuruh duduk tepat di depannya. Keluarga Namjoon mengenalkan gadis itu padanya.

"Namjoon, ini SeokJin. Calon istri mu."

Seketika matanya membulat, calon istri? Namjoon benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Apa-apaan ini? Maksudnya ia dijodohkan begitu?

Orang tua Namjoon khawatir anak mereka akan menggila dengan pekerjaan hingga melupakan hak dari kehidupannya sendiri. Dengan adanya Seokjin, orang tuanya berharap Namjoon bisa mengontrol dirinya dan membagi waktu antara kesibukan bekerja dengan kehidupan miliknya.

Sehari setelah pertemuan itu, Namjoon nekat mengajak Seokjin bertemu di salah satu restoran dekat instansinya bekerja.

Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak berani juga masuk ke kehidupan Namjoon. Seokjin takut ia akan dicampakkan oleh si penggila kerja dan mungkin saja ia akan diceraikan dalam waktu dekat lalu ia akan hidup sebagai janda muda. Oh tidak! Seokjin tidak mau itu.

Seokjin bahkan berpikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan bertemu dengan Namjoon hari ini. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Entahlah.

Namjoon menyesap minumannya sebelum ia membuka suara, "Apa kabar? Bagaimana perasaan mu setelah pertemuan kemarin?" ia berbicara sesantai mungkin, karena ia perhatikan Seokjin agak tegang bicara berdua saja dengannya.

"Kabar ku baik, perasaan ku juga. Tapi ya.. Kau tau itu cukup mengejutkan." Seokjin hanya berani menatap minuman di depannya.

"Sangat mengejutkan untuk ku. Aku merasa kau ingin menolaknya, kalau itu benar apa alasan mu?"

Alasan? Tak ada alasan khusus selain takut akan resiko nya yang mungkin saja akan menjadi janda muda. Tapi tak mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu sejujurnya. Itu memalukan.

"Aku tidak punya alasan khusus, hanya belum siap saja."

"Asal kau tau, aku hanya memperingatkan. Menikah dengan ku mungkin akan sedikit beresiko berat. Kau tau teror gangster X3?"

"Iya, itu teror paling terkenal di Seoul."

"Kau mungkin akan merasakannya. Karena aku yang bertugas memburu gangster itu dan menghentikan terornya."

Sontak Seokjin meremas ujung roknya, ia takut. Sejauh yang ia tahu gangster itu sering membuat ledakan atau tembakan, ia juga pernah mendengar dari temannya kalau gangster itu selalu membentak dengan suara yang menggelegar.

Dan Seokjin punya phobia pada semua itu. Ia takut suara keras terutama pada hal-hal seperti tembakan dan bentakan. Ia punya trauma yang cukup sulit disembuhkan.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terpikir untuk memiliki seorang istri, aku takut jika nantinya aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Bukankah itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya?"

"Ya kau benar, apa sebaiknya kita batal-"

"Tapi kalau kau bersedia, aku berjanji akan melindungi mu. Walaupun bukan atas dasar aku mencintai mu."

Namjoon mulai gila, padahal ia berencana untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan bicara langsung pada Seokjin, tapi kenapa ia malah menawarkan diri saat ia sendiri tahu Seokjin juga ingin mundur.

"Aku tidak memaksa mu Namjoon, sungguh. Aku tidak apa kalau hal ini dibatalkan." Seokjin berujar cepat, ia gemetar dan gugup. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan phobianya begitu saja pada Namjoon.

"Aku tidak terpaksa, aku tidak ingin orang tua ku khawatir pada ku. Mereka ingin aku hidup dengan orang yang mereka pilihkan. Dan itu kau. Bisakah kau menerimanya?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin lekat. Ia tak ingin jawaban 'tidak' keluar dari mulut gadis di depannya ini.

"Beri aku waktu." Seokjin memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Namjoon walau hanya sekilas.

"Baiklah, anggap ini lamaran dari ku. Kim Seokjin, menikahlah dengan ku. Oh iya, Aku tidak akan menunggu jawaban, aku hanya akan menunggu kau siap dan pernikahan akan dilangsungkan."

Intinya Namjoon tidak ingin ditolak, jadi ia menyatakan perintah bukan pertanyaan seperti sebelumnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dan berstatus suami. Ia mulai tak sabar menantikannya.

•

•

•

Seokjin itu bekerja sebagai seorang chef sekaligus pemilik restoran ternama di Seoul. Sekalipun pemilik, ia tetap minta diperlakukan seperti pegawai lainnya tanpa pengistimewaan.

Malam ini ia harus menemui orangtuanya untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan itu sebelum Namjoon bertindak lebih seperti mempercepat pernikahan mereka misalnya.

Namun sebelum itu, Namjoon sudah bertengger di depan pintu. Menunggunya? Tentu saja.

"Namjoon?.. Sedang apa?" sebagai pemilik, Seokjin selalu pulang paling akhir untuk mengunci restorannya.

"Menunggu mu." Namjoon masih pada posisinya yang menyenderkan punggung di depan salah satu pintu yang tertutup dengan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana.

"Kau tau darimana tempat ku bekerja?" Seokjin masih menatap Namjoon heran. Bagaimana tidak, Namjoon itu tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya, ia tak memberitahu dan Namjoon juga tak menanyakan apapun.

Sekarang Namjoon menghadap ke arahnya, "Dari mana saja aku bisa tau, sebagai seorang pemberantas gangster, melacak lokasi adalah salah satu keunggulan ku, kalau kau ingin tau."

"Kau melacak lokasi ku?"

"Ya, aku bahkan melacak seberapa banyak mantan kekasih mu." Namjoon terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi Seokjin yang sepertinya terlampau heran atas ucapannya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk dibohongi, tuan gila kerja. Lagipula ada apa kau sampai menunggu ku malam-malam begini? Ku pikir kau masih di tempat kerja mu itu."

"Jadi kau memikirkan ku ya.. Hm.. Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang peduli. Aku jadi merasa nyaman saat bersama mu."

Apa-apaan ini? Itu benar Namjoon kan? Jujur sekalipun Seokjin tak akan percaya. Itu hanya kata-kata, ia tak mudah percaya pada perkataan semata. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Seokjin sukses berbisnis.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak semudah itu nyaman dengan seseorang, apalagi kau. Aku baru mengenal mu, ingat?"

 _Heol._

Untung ia Seokjin, gadis tegar dengan sejuta pandangan. Selalu ada kemungkinan kedua di setiap kejadian. Itulah prinsipnya.

"Ya, aku sangat ingat. Jadi ada urusan apa sampai menunggu ku?" Seokjin menghela nafas malas, ia mengalihkan atensi dari pria jangkung di sebelahnya untuk mengunci pintu restoran.

"Ayo, ke rumah ku.."

 **TBC**

 _Annyeong Yeorobun! :)_

 _This my first story in fanfiction. I'm ARMY too :)))_

 _Yg paling atas itu cuma keisengan doang kok yorobun, gak nyambung juga sama cerita, mianhae.. :(_

 _Mohon bantuannya ya.. Kritik dan saran silahkan komen chinggu :)_

 _Kalo bisa, review juga ya chinggu :)_

 _Gomawooo :)))_


	2. Toward

Dan di sinilah Seokjin sekarang. Di sebuah _penthouse_ , tempat tinggal Namjoon di Seoul. Kenapa Seokjin mau ikut dengan Namjoon? Karena bujukan Namjoon dan ia teringat orangtuanya menyuruh untuk tidak menolak ajakan Namjoon, agar mereka bisa lebih dekat.

Sungguh awalnya Seokjin tidak menyangka kalau Namjoon tinggal di tempat sebesar dan semewah ini, setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi sepertinya masuk akal saja kalau tinggal bersama orangtua atau dengan keluarga lainnya di sini. Ya, tempat ini luas, besar, mewah, dengan segala fasititas yang sangat lengkap.

Tapi selama ia duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu Namjoon yang katanya ingin mengambil minuman untuk mereka, Seokjin tidak melihat ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua.

Ah, mungkin yang lainnya masih berada di tempat kerja. Hingga Seokjin melihat seseorang muncul dari ruang depan sedang berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil sesekali menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

Siapa dia? Seokjin memalingkan wajah, ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Sampai orang itu tepat berdiri di depannya, ia semakin menundukkan wajah.

"Hei, kau siapa?" orang itu duduk agak ke kiri sedikit dari hadapannya.

Seokjin memberanikan diri menatapnya, "A-aku Seokjin, teman Namjoon." orang itu masih menatapnya heran, seolah ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya.

"Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."

Kemudian orang yang mengaku Taehyung itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, Seokjin menyambutnya walau ragu. Tak apa, kenal dengan keluarganya Namjoon bukan sesuatu yang buruk kan? Begitu pikir Seokjin.

Tak lama, Namjoon kembali dengan 3 botol minuman kaleng dan duduk berjarak di samping Seokjin. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu kalau ada tamu yang datang. "Cepat juga kau sampai." Namjoon memberikan sebotol untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung menerimanya, "Saat aku bilang di jalan sebenarnya aku sudah di depan pintu mu." ia nampak cengengesan saat mengobrol seperti ini. Seokjin yakin Taehyung adalah keluarganya Namjoon.

Karena ia pikir Namjoon itu mungkin orang yang dingin dan cuek saat mengobrol dengan orang yang bukan keluarganya karena orang gila kerja biasanya seperti itu.

"Hm.. hyung.. Kau tidak mau mengenalkan gadis ini pada ku?" Taehyung melirik Seokjin saat bicara dengan Namjoon.

"Ku pikir kau sudah berkenalan sendiri dengannya."

"Iya memang sudah, tapi aku kurang yakin. Benar dia hanya teman mu?" sekarang Taehyung menatap Seokjin yang sedang menegak minumannya.

"Ya dia teman ku,... Lebih tepatnya.. Calon teman hidup ku."

Uhuk!

Seokjin seketika tersedak mendengarnya, Namjoon hanya terkekeh dan Taehyung semakin dilanda kebingungan. Apa maksudnya teman hidup? Apa Namjoon akan menikah? Begitu pikirnya.

"Hah? Apa... Maksud mu dia... " Taehyung memandang Namjoon serius, "Kau tidak mungkin percaya dengan lelucon kan?" Namjoon menyambung sambil tertawa kecil. Ini gila. Tanpa sadar Seokjin menatap ke arah Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Namjoon yang sadar membalas tatapan Seokjin, dengan segera Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menegak minumannya agak canggung.

"Aku hampir menganggapnya serius jika tadi hyung menjawab iya."

"Jangan begitu, dia teman ku juga." Namjoon meletakkan minumannya di atas meja yang membatasi tempat duduk mereka.

"Hah.. Mengagetkan ku saja. Biar ku ulangi. Hei Seokjin, kenalkan aku Kim Taehyung, teman Namjoon juga. Ya.. Tapi sejak 2 tahun lalu ia sudah ku anggap keluarga ku sendiri."

Taehyung kembali mengulurkan tangannya, Seokjin menyambutnya tanpa respon kalimat. Dia memang seperti itu, jika belum kenal Taehyung tak akan mau berkenalan selain menyebutkan nama, kemudian dia akan mengulang perkenalannya setelah dia tahu orangnya.

Drrrtt...

Ponsel Taehyung bergetar panjang, ia mengangkat teleponnya. Kemudian ia pamit pergi, seperti ada suatu urusan penting.

Setelah Taehyung pulang Seokjin terpikir, Taehyung hanya teman Namjoon. Jadi dimana keluarga Namjoon?

Seokjin tak mau juga berlama2 di sini, hari semakin larut. Ia juga pamit ingin pulang. Sebelum itu di depan lift ia menanyakan, "Namjoon.. Kalau aku boleh tau, kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dengan mu."

"Hentikan, aku serius."

"Ya ya ya... Kau hanya teman dan kau seperti tak akan siap hidup dengan ku."

Entah siapa yang mengajari Namjoon bicara seperti ini, menyenangkan kemudian mengecewakan. Sepertinya Namjoon belum pernah ditampar seorang gadis.

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku." Seokjin mulai jengah mendengar kalimat Namjoon.

"Aku tinggal sendiri. Kenapa? Mau menemani ku?"

•

•

•

•

•

BTS

Fanfiction

RM, Jin, J-hope, V, Jungkook, Jimin, Suga

Namjin/Minyoon

Genre : Drama, Romance

•

•

•

•

•

Namjoon kembali pada aktifitasnya pagi ini, pergi ke kantor instansi dan pulang sore nanti. Masalah gangster, sejauh ini belum ada pergerakan setelah komunitasnya Namjoon menembak salah satu anggotanya.

Seokjin datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aktifitas di luar juga masih belum terlalu ramai. Sementara menunggu pegawai yang lain dan pelanggannya datang, ia membersihkan dapur dan beberapa meja.

Kemudian ia menuju toilet, berdiri di depan wastafel yang tertempel cermin di temboknya.

"Kim Seokjin.. Apa kau bisa menyukai Namjoon?" ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri yang terpampang di cermin itu.

"Sepertinya tidak, kau lihat sendiri kan ia tidak mengharap mu. Ia akan menerbangkan mu lalu menjatuhkan mu. Jangan sampai kau berharap padanya. Ia hanya main-main dengan mu, ingat itu!"

Ia mengomel dengan emosi geram. Ia tak pernah punya kekasih karena orangtuanya tak mengizinkannya terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki. Entah kenapa, sampai sekarang ia tak tahu alasannya.

•

•

•

Siang berlalu, Seokjin sibuk dengan masakannya karena restorannya semakin ramai saat menjelang sore dan malam. Sedangkan Namjoon tambah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengurus pajak barang.

Malam menyapa, pukul 10 malam restoran Seokjin seharusnya sudah tutup dan ia pulang. Tapi malam ini ia memilih untuk istirahat sebentar di kursi pelangggan yang dekat dengan kaca transparan, bekerja seharian benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Yeri, teman Seokjin sekaligus pergawainya itu duduk di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih lelah."

"Hei, aku punya berita bagus."

"Apa?"

Yeri antusias sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecilnya dan memberikannya pada Seokjin. "Apa ini?"

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah! Bukankah itu bagus?!"

Itu sebuah undangan pernikahan. Yeri terlihat begitu senang hingga tanpa sadar ia meninggikan suaranya. Seokjin berpikir, pantas saja belakangan ini Yeri sering absen dari kerjannya. Mungkin ia sibuk mengurus pernikahannya.

"Ya itu sangat bagus, aku senang mendengarnya. Selamat ya." Seokjin melempar senyum bahagia sembari menepuk pundak teman dekatnya ini.

"Iya, aku minta maaf sering absen belakangan ini. Aku ingin ini menjadi surprise makanya aku tidak bilang pada mu." Yeri menggenggam tangan Seokjin sebagai maksud permintaan maaf yang tulus.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti kau tidak mungkin absen tanpa alasan." Seokjin berkata lembut masih dengan senyuman yang belum bisa pudar dari wajahnya.

Yeri nampak senang mendengar itu, "Kalau kau memaafkan ku, berarti kau harus datang karena aku akan kecewa kalau kau tidak datang. Ingat itu Seokjin, jangan mengecewakan ku." dengan serius Yeri mengatakan itu, betapa berharapnya ia akan kedatangtangan Seokjin di hari bahagianya.

"Iya, aku akan datang."

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya. Calon suami ku sudah menjemput."

Seokjin mengangguk kemudian Yeri beranjak, ada mobil hitam di depan restorannya dan Yeri masuk ke mobil itu. Sepertinya itu yang dimaksud Yeri.

"Hah.. Senangnya bisa diantar jemput begitu, apalagi dengan suami mu sendiri. Kapan kau menikah Seokjin? Kau tidak iri melihat satu persatu pegawai mu menikah sedangkan kau tidak?" Seokjin menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajahnya sendiri, ia bicara sendiri seperti pada cermin di wastafel.

•

•

•

Namjoon baru saja ingin pulang dari markasnya. Saat hendak menyalakan mobil, ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Hallo?" Namjoon menjawabnya.

"Tidak ada? Kemana dia?"

"Iya, aku akan mencarinya."

Setelah menutup telepon, segera Namjoon tancap gas untuk mencari seseorang. Ya, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin.

Tempat pertama yang ia tuju tentu restoran Seokjin. Ia tidak tau tempat lain lagi yang kiranya bisa di tebak ada Seokjin di sana selain tempat itu.

Namjoon melihat dari kaca dinding restoran berlampuberlampu putih itu, ada seseorang yang sepertinya terlelap di salah satu meja pelanggan.

Di pintu restoran sudah bertuliskan tutup, apa Seokjin mau menginap di sini? Pikirnya.

Ia masuk dan menghampiri orang itu dan benar saja, itu Seokjin yang tertidur. Ia duduk di depan Seokjin. Pandangan awalnya memang ke gadis yang terlelap di depannya ini, tapi ada satu hal yang mengalihkan atensinya.

"Undangan pernikahan?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon mengambilnya dari tangan Seokjin. Tanpa sengaja itu membuat Seokjin terbangun.

Seokjin mengucek matanya pelan sesekali mengerjap lucu. Rambutnya agak berantakan dan sedikit menutupi wajahnya. ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat jam. Pukul 11.20 malam.

"Hah?! Apa aku tertidur?!"Seokjin benar-benar kaget dan Namjoon terkekeh melihat itu.

"Kau pasti kelelahan ya?" Tangan Namjoon tergerak untuk merapikan sedikit rambut Seokjin dan menyisipkannya ke belakang telinga.

Seketika Seokjin terdiam, ada Namjoon? Apa ini mimpi? Ia menatap Namjoon dan Namjoon juga menatapnya.

"Kau.. Kau sejak kapan ada di sini?" Seokjin bertanya hati-hati.

"Baru sebentar, kau peka sekali. Aku hanya mengambil ini dan kau terbangun." Namjoon menunjukkan benda yang tadi ia ambil.

"Kembalikan. Ada apa kau ke sini?" Seokjin mengambil benda itu dari tangan Namjoon dan memasukkannya ke tas kecilnya.

"Ibu mu menelpon ku, telepon rumah mu tidak ada yang angkat. Jadi ibu mu menelepon ku, katanya kau tidak ada di rumah, lalu ia minta aku mencari mu." jelas Namjoon santai sembari menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Sepertinya kau juga tinggal sendirian."

"Iya. Begitulah."

"Hei, ayo buat undangan juga dengan nama ku dan nama mu di dalamnya." Ucapan Namjoon membuat Seokjin menghentikan aktifitasnya merapikan dan menguncir rambutnya agar tak berantakan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah jelas untuk pernikahan, kan? Agar kau dan aku tidak tinggal sendirian lagi."

Seokjin dibuat bingung dengan jawaban Namjoon.

"Kau membuat undangan hanya agar tinggal bersama? Apa kau tak punya alasan lain?"

"Selain itu, karena aku ingin menikah dengan mu. Tak ada alasan lain lagi."

Seokjin tak ingin membahas in. Menikah itu harus ada cinta dan mereka belum memilikinya atau mungkin belum menyadarinya.

"Tapi Namjoon-"

"Apa aku harus mencintai mu dulu?"

 **TBC**

 _Chapter 2 yeayy!_

 _Gomawo untuk like dan reviewnya chinggu! :)))_

 _Reviewnya lagi ya chinggu biar aku tau ceritanya bagus apa gak, kalo alurnya ngebingungin komen ya biar aku tau :)))_ _Gomawo :)_ _Happy reading._


	3. Near

Hari ini weekend tapi Seokjin justru tak punya tanggal merah di kalendernya. Di hari weekend restorannya akan semakin ramai dari hari biasa, pelanggannya didominasi oleh keluarga yang ingin makan untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Seokjin memang tidak libur, dia hanya datang 1 jam lebih lambat dari jam masuk biasanya. Kunci restoran sudah ia serahkan pada Yeri yang datang ke rumahnya pagi ini untuk mengambil benda itu.

Pukul 8 pagi, tak ada salahnya jika kali ini Seokjin jogging dulu sebentar sambil menikmati udara pagi di pekarangan rumahnya.

Baru keluar dari rumah, Seokjin merentangkan tangannya. Rasanya nyaman sekali menghirup udara sejuk pagi hari seperti sekarang, jarang-jarang ia dapat kesempatan begini. Seokjin memutar lagu dari ipod, memakai headsetnya dan mulai berlari santai menelusuri pekarangan rumahnya.

Sedangkan Namjoon, apa yang ia lakukan saat weekend?

Khusus weekend, Namjoon masuk kerja hanya setengah hari, sisanya ia akan berkumpul bersama komunitas pemberantas ganster yang ia ketuai itu.

Soal olahraga, jangan ditanya. Namjoon sangat rajin dalam hal itu. Masalah kapan, malam pun bisa dijadikan waktu untuk olahraga apalagi saat emosinya sedang memuncak. Rasanya Namjoon ingin bermain tenis atau tolak peluru malahan.

Saat dirinya masih sibuk dengan lembaran kertas penuh angka dan komputernya, teleponnya bergetar panjang menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

Dengan cepat ia menggeser tombol hijau ke kanan dan menekan tombol speaker.

 _"Hallo, Namjoon kau di mana? Masih bekerja?"_ Suara dari benda kotak itu segera menyambut pendengarannya.

"Iya, aku masih di kantor. Ada apa?" Namjoon tetap terfokus pada kertas kertas di atas mejanya.

 _"Aku dapat informasi pergerakan Jaehwan._ "Namjoon seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengalihkan fokus pada pembicaraan mereka.

Apa baik baik saja Namjoon menyalakan speakernya saat membahas hal ini? Tenang saja, ruangan Namjoon kedap suara. Tak akan ada yang mendengar kecuali jika ada yang menyelipkan penyadap suara dalam ruangan ini.

Tapi Namjoon tak masalah jika hal itu terjadi, palingan orang itu akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang atau mendapat hukuman lain yang setara dengan itu.

 _"Ia sudah kembali ke Seoul. Entah sejak kapan, yang jelas dia sekarang berada di sekitar distrik pertokoan."_

Sekarang perhatian Namjoon teralihkan sepenuhnya pada pembicaraan mereka. Ini hal penting. Pemimpin dari gangster itu telah kembali dari perjalanannya.

"Kau di mana? Aku segera ke sana."

•

•

•

•

•

BTS

Fanfiction

RM, Jin, J-hope, V, Jungkook, Jimin, Suga

Namjin/Minyoon

Genre : Drama, Romance

•

•

•

•

•

Hoseok yang tadi masih berada di area kampusnya segera pergi menuju markas. Untungnya mata kuliahnya hari ini tidak banyak dan kebetulan jangka waktu pengumpulan tugasnya juga lumayan panjang, jadi ia bisa pergi sekarang.

Hoseok itu orang yang sangat teliti. Dia selalu mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu dan sejauh 6 semester ini, ia selalu mendapat nilai A untuk setiap tugas. Beasiswa pun masih ia kantongi hingga hari ini. Rasanya memang wajar jika seorang anak dosen seperti itu, tapi percayalah Hoseok tidak pernah mau melibatkan orang tuanya dalam hal apapun, termasuk pendidikan.

Lumayan jauh dari kampusnya Hoseok dan kantornya Namjoon, sekitar setengah jam di jalan akhirnya mereka bertemu di markas.

"Jadi.. Darimana kau dapat informasi itu?" Namjoon langsung bicara _to the point_ ketika mereka bertemu di ruang utama.

"Seseorang mengirimi ku pesan. Isinya mengatakan kalau Jaehwan ingin kita impas dengan mereka." jelas Hoseok, tanpa banyak pikir Namjoon langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"Berarti dia ingin membunuh salah satu di antara kita, karena satu anggotanya mati karena Taehyung, kan? Dari siapa pesan itu?" Namjoon menyatukan tangannya diatas paha sembari memasang ekspresi serius.

"Pengirim tidak diketahui. Jika itu benar, ku pikir Taehyung akan menjadi sasaran utamanya. Karena aku yakin Jaehwan saat itu melihat dengan jelas pistol Taehyung yang benar-benar mengarah pada anggotanya yang mati."

Hoseok memang teliti, bahkan untuk hal yang sulit atau tidak terpikirkan untuk dilihat, dia pasti melihatnya. Ditambah keterangan yang begitu jelas ia paparkan membuatnya sangat cocok digunakan sebagai saksi.

"Kita berkumpul malam ini di sini. Dan tolong kau jemput Taehyung, pastikan dia aman, aku tidak bisa menjemputnnya karena suatu hal." Namjoon menatap Hoseok mantap.

"Siap. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia menolak? Kau tau kan ia tidak suka dijemput." Tatapan Hoseok mantap, namun ia ragu.

"Anak itu... Kalau begitu, ikuti saja dia. Jangan biarkan ia menuju markas sendirian, bisa saja nanti ia mati di jalan. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

•

•

•

Mereka memang terlalu pagi untuk bertemu. Hoseok meninggalkan satu kelas pagi ini, tapi baginya tak masalah. Ia bisa mengejar pelajaran itu, ia akan meminta tugas tambahan untuk menambah nilainya.

Rajin sekali.

Ia tidak buru-buru menuju kampus. Ini pekarangan rumah, ia tak boleh membawa mobil dengan kecepatan lebih di sini.

Awalnya ia fokus pada jalan, tapi seseorang mengalihkan atensinya.

"Jaehwan?" gumamnya.

Bruk!

Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang. Ia terkejut dan segera keluar dari mobil menghampiri orang itu. Perempuan?

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Hoseok membantu orang itu berdiri, tangannya sedikit lecet karena sempat menopang diri di aspal jalan.

"Tanganmu terluka, biar ku obati."

"Tidak perlu."

Hoseok sempat menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke mobil ia selalu bersedia obat-obatan di mobilnya, namun orang itu menahan.

"Tapi kalau dibiarkan akan infeksi."

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, rumah ku di dekat sini."

"Seokjin."

Yang dipanggil terkejut, segera ia menoleh mencari sumber suara. Hoseok juga mengikuti pandangannya.

"Namjoon..."

"Kau mengenalnya, hyung?" Hoseok tertuju pada Namjoon yang kini menatapnya tak suka dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanpa menjawab Namjoon bertanya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja--"

"Menabraknya?"

Namjoon menyela lebih dulu. "Kembali ke kampus mu." titah Namjoon.

"Tapi hyung, dia--"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau kembalilah. Kelas mu sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu."

Namjoon berkata tegas. Hoseok menurut saja, ia tak ingin memancing amarah Namjoon pagi-pagi begini. Lagipula ini memang salahnya.

Seokjin tak tau situasi apa ini. "Maafkan aku.." ucap Hoseok disela-sela langkahnya menuju mobil.

Setelah Hoseok benar-benar pergi, Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin.

"Di mana rumah mu?"

•

•

•

"Kau tinggal di sini?"

Itu yang Namjoon katakan saat pertama kali memasuki rumah Seokjin.

Lancang juga, pikir Seokjin.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Seokjin tinggal di lantai 2 apartemen berukuran sedang agak lebih besar dari tipe studio. Hanya untuk satu orang saja. Tapi tempat ini jadi terkesan luas karena dekorasi dan tata letak barangnya.

Namjoon berpikir, apa Seokjin itu pelit atau terlalu hemat soal uang? Namjoon tahu restoran Seokjin tidak bisa dikatakan sepi pengunjung, ia yakin Seokjin bisa membeli rumah yang lebih besar dari ini atau merancang rumah impiannya sendiri.

"Ah.. Tidak, di mana kotak obat mu?"

Seokjin menujuk kotak kecil di atas meja belajarnya.

Meja belajar? Entahlah, mungkin tidak tepat disebut meja belajar. Meja kerja? Kurang lebih begitulah. Meski bekerja sebagai Chef, Seokjin suka menulis.

Beberapa saat Namjoon terkesan, ruangannya begitu tertata rapi. Apa nanti jika ia menikah dengan Seokjin, ruangannya akan ditata sedemikian rapi juga?

Ah.. Lagi-lagi Namjoon memikirkan pernikahan.

Setelah mengambil kotak obat, ia segera menghampiri Seokjin dan duduk di sebelahnya. Namjoon ingin mengobatinya, walaupun Seokjin sudah menolak tapi Namjoon memaksa. Seokjin bisa apa?

Hanya mengobati saja, tak masalah kan?

Namjoon mengambil tangan Seokjin yang terluka.

"Yang tadi itu teman ku. Jung Hoseok. Ia mungkin sedang emosi."

Namjoon bicara sambil membersihkan luka Seokjin dan mengoleskannya obat luar.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebelum aku menyebrang jelas sekali mobilnya masih jauh. Tapi saat aku menyebrang tiba-tiba saja mobil itu sudah menyentuh ku." terang Seokjin.

"Ck, perhatikan kosakata mu itu. Mobil itu menabrak bukan menyentuh. Kau tidak mengerti teori ya, mau ku praktikkan bedanya disentuh dan ditabrak?"

Belum sempat Seokjin menjawab, tangan Namjoon yang tadinya memegang obat sekarang beralih pada leher Seokjin. Namjoon mendekat dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Na-namjoon! Tidak perlu! Aku hanya perlu belajar lagi." Seokjin mendorong pundak Namjoon dengan tangan satunya.

"Tapi kau perlu praktik juga, teori itu tidak sepenuhnya penting."

"Kenapa kau memaksa?!"

"Kau tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan laki-laki ya? Ku pikir kau hanya akan diam." Namjoon kembali pada posisinya dan beralih pada luka di tangan Seokjin. Ia menyadari, Seokjin tidak seperti 'orang sebelumnya' yang hanya diam dan mengikuti permainannya saja.

"Kau orang pertama yang berani seperti itu pada ku, Namjoon."

Namjoon seketika menatapnya. "Seokjin, aku ingin menikahi mu."

 **TBC**

 _Anyeon chinggudeul!_

Miahn baru bisa up sekarang, maklumilah..

Kelas tiga sekarang, tugas sama ujian makin merajalela.

Kalo ada kesempatan bakal rajin up kok :')))

Review nya ya chinggu, maafkan segala ketypoan :')

Like voment juga :')

 _Happy reading!_


	4. Nearly

Seokjin terdiam. Kedua kali Namjoon mengatakan ingin menikahinya. Seokjin tak tahu seserius dan seyakin apa Namjoon mengatakan itu padanya.

Ini memang perjodohan yang mungkin saja akan berujung pada pernikahan. Tapi Seokjin merasa dipermainkan di sini.

"Namjoon, apa kau mengerti yang namanya menikah?"

Sekarang Namjoon yang terdiam, ia menyadari betapa mudahnya ia mengatakan hal itu pada Seokjin. Padahal ia sendiri tidak mengerti betul maksud dari yang ia katakan.

Yang Namjoon tahu, kalau ia menikah, ia akan tinggal satu rumah dengan orang yang ia nikahi. Ia tidak terpikir resiko apa yang akan didapat jika ia terus menyuarakan hal itu.

Ia melupakan resiko kalau Seokjin bisa saja dalam bahaya jika menikah dengannya.

"Aku--"

"Aku terlambat, aku harus bersiap."

Belum selesai Namjoon mengucapkan kalimatnya, Seokjin sudah menyela dan beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Namjoon yang lagi-lagi bungkam.

Seokjin seolah tak peduli Namjoon yang masih duduk di sana. Padahal sebenarnya ia takut, bagaimana kalau Namjoon tiba-tiba menyerangnya? Hanya karena ia salah kosa kata saja Namjoon sudah seperti itu, bagaimana kalau Namjoon melihat ia berganti pakaian di sini?

Ya, ruang tengah itu tersambung dengan kamarnya. Namanya juga apartement kecil, hanya sedikit lebih besar dibanding tipe studio.

Baru Seokjin membuka lemari, ia menutupnya lagi, mengusir Namjoon lebih dulu itu lebih baik dilakukan sebelum ia mengganti pakaiannya.

"Namjoon... Mau sampai kapan kau di sini?"

Seokjin bicara tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Hening... Tak ada jawaban. Merasa diabaikan, Seokjin menoleh.

Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang duduk di sana.

 _Ah.. Benar-benar tidak tahu sopan._

•

•

•

•

•

BTS

Fanfiction

RM, Jin, J-hope, V, Jungkook, Jimin, Suga

Namjin/Minyoon

Genre : Drama, Romance

•

•

•

•

•

Sesampainya di restoran, Seokjin mendapati tempat itu sudah cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. Wajar saja, karena tempat Seokjin itu juga bisa dikatakan kafe saat pagi dan restoran saat jam makan siang hingga malam.

Baru saja Seokjin memasuki area dapur, pekikan salah satu pegawainya sudah memekakan telinga.

"Aaa! Panas! Kau ini tidak hati-hati ya?! Ceroboh sekali!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja."

Mendengar itu, tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin langsung menghampiri sumber suara.

"Ada apa?"

Mereka yang terlibat masalah dan yang menonton kejadian itu seketika menoleh pada Seokjin yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Nara, ada apa ini?"

Kini Seokjin berdiri di antara 2 orang yang ia yakini terlibat masalah. Nara dan Soyeon. Dapat Seokjin lihat, baju seragam Nara basah sebagian dan Soyeon yang menundukkan kepala.

"Dia menumpahkannya."

"Soyeon.. Air apa itu?" tanya Seokjin menatap Soyeon lekat.

"Rebusan kaldu.."

Seokjin menghela nafas, wajar kalau Nara berteriak. Itu pasti masih panas, sarung tangan Soyeon bahkan belum lepas dari tangannya.

"Yang lain.. Untuk apa menonton kalau tidak membantu? Kembali bekerja." titah Seokjin. Segera yang lain bubar dari tempatnya dan kembali pada tugasnya masing-masing.

"Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" Seokjin melembutkan suaranya, ia tak ingin marah walaupun Soyeon pantas dimarahi.

"Aku tadinya berbalik membawa kaldunya untuk didinginkan sebentar sebelum diolah. Aku tidak tau Nara ada di belakang ku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Jelas Soyeon.

"Lain kali hati-hati, jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi. Yang kau bawa itu panas, bisa membahayakan dirimu atau orang lain. Mengerti?"

"Iya. Aku minta maaf."

Nara hanya menatap tanpa mau bersuara. Seokjin mengerti situasinya, "kalau kalian seperti ini tak akan ada ujungnya. Nara, pergi bersihkan diri dan ganti pakaian mu. Soyeon bersihkan tumpahannya." Perintah Seokjin, keduanya hanya mengangguk dan Seokjin pergi dari sana.

"Hah... Ini masih pagi, sekarang hal-hal seperti itu malah ditonton bukannya dibantu." Seokjin menghela nafas dan bercermin di wastafel toilet sambil membenarkan kunciran rambutnya.

Drrt... Drrt...

Ponsel Seokjin bergetar singkat, sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk muncul di layarnya.

 **Unknown:**

 **Sore nanti tak sibuk kan, temani aku ya.**

"Apa aku mengenal mu?" gumamnya sesaat setelah membaca pesan itu, lalu ia mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menuju dapur.

Matahari semakin tinggi, ini memasuki jam makan siang. Restoran Seokjin tambah ramai dan ia kedatangan pelanggan yang ia kenal beberapa hari lalu di kediaman Namjoon.

" _Annyeong_! Wah.. Tak sangka bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi. Kau bekerja di sini?" Baru di depan pintu orang itu menyapa dan sekejap terperangah memandang Seokjin dengan seragam restorannya yang kebetulan sedang membawakan makanan untuk meja di dekat pintu.

"Iya, selamat datang Kim Taehyung." sambut Seokjin.

Begitulah Seokjin, kadang ia bisa sesuka hati memilih bagian pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan utamanya memang chef, tapi saat ia ingin suasana baru atau ada pegawainya yang tak bisa hadir ia akan mengantikannya menjadi pelayan atau penjaga kasir.

"Ey.. Lengkap sekali kau menyebut nama ku, panggil saja Taetae. Aku suka itu." Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, Taehyung berjalan menuju tempat duduk di dekat kasir diikuti Seokjin.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Seokjin dengan kertas order dan pulpen di tangannya setelah Taehyung benar-benar duduk dan melihat menu.

Taehyung hanya memesan makanan dengan porsi kecil dan satu botol air mineral. "Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Saat Seokjin ingin beranjak, Taehyung memanggilnya. "Bisa kau izin sebentar dari pekerjaan mu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Temani aku makan..."

 _Hah?_

Seketika Seokjin memasang raut heran, yang benar saja minta ditemani?

"Aku sedang bekerja, kau lihat?"

"Ah.. Hanya sebentar, ayolah noona, kau tega padaku? Hm..." Taehyung memelas, tak peduli jika ada yang memandangnya karena suaranya yang cukup terdengar oleh pelanggan yang lain.

 _Dia ti_ _dak tau malu.._ Batin Seokjin. Ia jadi malu sendiri karena prilaku Taehyung padanya.

Ayolah orang-orang memandang mu Kim Taehyung!

"Mereka melihat ke arah mu Taehyung, kau tidak malu?" Seokjin bersuara sepelan mungkin namun sekiranya tetap dapat di dengar Taehyung.

"Apa urusan mereka? Biarkan saja, toh mereka hanya penasaran bukannya peduli." Taehyung cuek saja, matanya bahkan hanya terarah pada Seokjin seorang yang sedang berdiri di samping mejanya.

 _Benar juga,_ pikir Seokjin.

"Aku harus memberitahu pesanan mu dulu ya.."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan raut senang. Prilakunya sangat berbeda dengan setelan formal yang ia gunakan. Mungkin itu juga salah satu faktor kenapa orang-orang memandanginya.

Tak lama Taehyung menunggu, Seokjin kembali dengan membawakan pesanan Taehyung. "Wah noona.. Seragammu.." Taehyung memasang raut bodoh sekaligus bingung saat melihat Seokjin hanya memakai setelan biasa.

"Aku melepasnya, kau ingin aku menemani mu kan. Tidak enak jika aku duduk di sini tapi memakai seragam, itu tidak sopan." jelas Seokjin sambil menaruh makanan Taehyung di atas meja dan duduk di depannya.

Tak lupa Seokjin sudah mengambil sebotol minuman dingin agar suasana tidak canggung jika hanya Taehyung yang bersantap.

Sambil makan mereka berbincang mengenai hal tak penting yang Taehyung mulai topiknya. Mereka masih tak mau membicarakan hal yang bersifat pribadi. Ini baru kedua kalinya mereka bertemu wajar jika masih banyak rahasia.

"Noona.. Aku sudah mengenal Namjoon hyung lama, ia sudah seperti keluarga ku sendiri. Ingat?" Taehyung menyuap satu sendok makanannya.

"Iya, kau mengatakannya di rumah Namjoon. Kenapa?"

"Hyung itu.. Jarang sekali bercanda bahkan padaku. Hampir setiap leluconnya itu fakta."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"Saat hyung bilang kau calon teman hidupnya, aku merasa itu bukanlah lelucon."

Hah?

Kapan Namjoon mengatakan itu?

Ah... Di waktu dan tempat yang sama juga. Malam itu di rumahnya.

"Jujur saja noona.. Apa kalian akan menikah?"

Belum lagi Seokjin menanggapi, Taehyung malah bertanya hal yang sulit ia jawab sendiri.

Seandainya Namjoon ada di sini, akan Seokjin lempar pertanyaan itu pada Namjoon dan Seokjin akan bungkam saja. Itu lebih baik.

•

•

•

Sore ini, Namjoon luang. Ia pulang lebih awal, rencananya ingin istirahat dulu sebelum nanti malam membahas atau bahkan menyusun taktik untuk menghadapi gangster yang bisa membunuh anggotanya kapan saja.

Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika di jalan. Namjoon memberhentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu toko pernak-pernik.

Namjoon melihat dua orang tak asing yang baru saja masuk ke sana.

 _Itu..._ _Taehyung dan Seokjin... Kan?_

•

•

•

"Kau suka yang mana?" Taehyung bertanya dengan dua buah benda berbeda di tangannya.

"Yang ini lebih bagus." Seokjin menunjuk benda yang ada di tangan kanan Taehyung.

"Kau suka pink?"

"Iya."

Taehyung meminta Seokjin untuk menemaninya ke toko pernak-pernik. Awalnya Seokjin ingin menolak karena ia tidak enak dengan pegawai yang lain jika harus meninggalkan restorannya sebelum tutup apalagi hari ini ia datang terlambat.

Tapi Taehyung sendiri yang menemui pegawai Seokjin di kasir dan dapur untuk meminta izin agar Seokjin boleh pergi, bahkan Taehyung sempat mencari pemilik restoran itu namun Seokjin bilang pemiliknya sedang sibuk. Seokjin benar-benar merahasiakan identitasnya.

Saat sedang asyik memilih dan melihat-lihat, ponsel Seokjin bergetar singkat seiring munculnya notifikasi pesan masuk.

 **Namjoon:**

 **Kau dimana?**

Tanpa basa-basi, Seokjin membalasnya singkat.

 **Seokjin:**

 **Di toko pernak-pernik**

 **Namjoon:**

 **Aku ke sana**

 **Seokjin:**

 **Mau apa?**

 **Namjoon:**

 **Menemui calon istri ku**

Seokjin tidak membalasnya lagi, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika membaca pesan itu. Kapan Namjoon bisa berhenti menyebutnya calon? Seokjin jengah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung menyenggol Seokjin. "Tidak ada apa-apa." sahut Seokjin menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke tas kecilnya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Tak lama, bel di atas pintu toko berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk ke toko.

"Seokjin." panggil Namjoon di depan pintu. Seokjin menoleh dengan senyum tipis, Namjoon membalas dan menghampirinya. "Namjoon hyung?" Taehyung menyapa dengan bingung. "Oh Tae." Namjoon hanya menyapa singkat dengan senyum seadanya.

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon pada Seokjin yang kembali melihat-lihat barang. "Tadinya tidak, tapi barang di sini lucu-lucu aku jadi ingin membelinya." Seokjin menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Namjoon yang bediri di sampingnya. "Oh.. Begitu... Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian bisa bertemu di sini? Apa kebetulan?" Namjoon mulai ikut melihat-lihat barang di sekitarnya.

"Iya-"

"Tidak. Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini untuk membantuku mencari hadiah." Belum lengkap Seokjin menjawab Taehyung sudah menyelanya.

"Seokjin, apa restoran mu tutup hari ini?"

"Tidak, tadi aku makan di sana. Lalu mengajaknya keluar." bukan Seokjin tapi Taehyung yang menjawabnya.

"Kau menutup restoran mu?"

"Hey Hyung, dia kan pegawai mana mungkin menutup sendiri restoran tempatnya bekerja." lagi-lagi Taehyung.

Mendengar itu, Namjoon seketika melirik pada Seokjin seolah menyiratkan kalimat 'kenapa kau membohonginya?'. Seokjin pun mengerti lirikan Namjoon, tapi ia tak mau bersuara.

 _Apa Seokjin tidak bilang dia pemilik restoran itu?_ Pikir Namjoon.

"Sudahlah Tae, kau mau beli apa lagi?" Seokjin beralih pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi tangannya tak lepas dari boneka warna merah biru dengan kepala berbentuk hati.

"Hm.. Apa boneka ini bagus untuk hadiah?" tanya Taehyung memandangi boneka yang besarnya setengah dari tubuhnya itu. "Bagus, tapi kau kan ingin mengemasnya dalam kotak hadiah, apa kotak hadiah mu muat untuk boneka sebesar itu?" Seokjin ragu, Taehyung sempat bilang dia ingin mengemas hadiahnya dalam kotak sebagai kado, jarang sekali ada yang menjual kotak hadiah untuk ukuran boneka besar.

"Pasti muat, aku membuatnya bahkan agak lebih besar dari ini agar muat dengan ku sekalian."

Ah.. Taehyung membuatnya sendiri. Tapi tunggu! Taehyung ingin ikut masuk ke kotaknya juga, begitu?

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Seokjin. Semoga perkiraannya salah.

"Ya begitu, aku juga akan masuk ke kotak itu bersama boneka ini. Dia pasti terkejut, boneka ini sungguh besar dan pas juga untuk dipeluk." perkiraan Seokjin benar, Taehyung begitu sumringah memandang dan kemudian memeluk boneka di depannya.

 _Kalau saja aku yang ia beri hadiah semacam itu, aku lebih terkejut karena ada dia di dalamnya daripada boneka besarnya._ Batin Seokjin.

Beralih dari itu, Seokjin mengambil satu gantungan ponsel berbentuk hewan alpaca berwarna putih dengan scraf merah dan itu bisa menyala dalam gelap.

Taehyung merasa Seokjin akan membelinya, jadi "Kau pilih itu? Ayo Noona, kita ke kasir." Taehyung menanyakan, dijawab anggukan kecil dari Seokjin yang beranjak mendahului Taehyung menuju kasir. Sedang Taehyung mengikutinya di belakang bersama Namjoon.

"Hyung, kau bayar saja gantungan itu untuknya." bisik Taehyung pada Namjoon agar Seokjin tak mendengarnya. "Kenapa aku? Bukan kah dia yang ingin membelinya?" jawab Namjoon santai. "Hyung! Kau ini! Apa kau tak ingin memberi sesuatu yang dia ingin kan? Kau pernah memberi apa padanya? Kau bilang dia calon teman hidup mu." cerocos Taehyung masih dengan nada pelan.

"Lancar sekali kau bicara ya.. Mentang-mentang kau sudah punya pacar." balas Namjoon melirik sinis. "Sudah ku bilang dia bukan pacar ku, tapi tak apa lah kalau hyung menganggapnya begitu." Taehyung cengengesan dengan kalimatnya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Namjoon menyejajarkan diri dengan Seokjin yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir.

Walaupun Seokjin yang sampai lebih dulu, tapi Taehyung lah yang membayar lebih dulu. Setelah selesai Taehyung langsung mundur, mendekati Namjoon yang sedari tadi di belakang mereka.

"Hyung! Kau sungguh tak mau membelikan benda itu?" bisik Taehyung. "Kau ini kenapa? Biarkan dia beli sendiri, dia juga kan punya banyak uang." sahut Namjoon santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar saja duluan. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya." suruh Namjoon, Taehyung hanya mencibir dan menurut. Dia keluar lebih dulu meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang tidak tau apa-apa.

Saat Seokhin ingin mengeluarkan uang, Namjoon memanggil. "Seokjin.. Kau yakin ingin membeli itu?" tanya Namjoon. "Iya, kenapa?" Seokjin menoleh kearah Namjoon yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa harganya mahal?"

"Lumayan, tapi tak apa lah sekali-sekali. Aku juga jarang membeli hal-hal seperti ini."

"Simpan saja uang mu, nona pegawai restoran." Setelahnya Namjoon memberikan kartu pada penjaga kasir untuk membayar gantungan yang Seokjin inginkan. "Namjoon, kau tidak perlu-"

"Tak apa, Taehyung taunya kau seorang pegawai restoran yang harus mengumpulkan uang dulu untuk membeli benda seperti itu."

Penjaga kasirnya mengembalikan kartu Namjoon yang sudah di gunakan. Namjoon menerimanya dan beranjak keluar lebih dulu. "Ayo, Taehyung menunggu di luar."

Dia membelikan ku benda itu karena Taehyung begitu? Pikir Seokjin.

Apa aku baru saja memberi sesuatu yang ia inginkan? Pikir Namjoon.

 **TBC**

Alohaaaa! Maafkeun ketelatan ini chinggudeul..

Like and coment nya ya..


End file.
